Dohvakia
Dohvakia, '''originally named '''Dohpolis and officially known as the Republic of Dohvakia is a country located at the Osirisian continent of Sytiria. Oddly, this country is located very high in the mountains, having a rather cold climate and abundant snow. The country is also known as The Country of the Moon, as the moon itself can be seen perfectly from most parts of the nation, as if it was just in front of it. Its technology also seems to be advanced, having many updated tech machinery, mostly in astronomical aspects. Many of the habitants here have a high interest in astronomy, and the beautiful moon that always covers the country at nightime helps this interest. Its capital city is Aquara, where many cold rivers and lakes can be seen. Also known as the base of technology, there's the Moonlight Organization, specialized in Moon studies and astronomy overall. The country is also known for its ghostly myths. Many people, habitants or not, said that they have seen spirits around the large forests, wandering on the snow. It's also said that these mythic spirits are the ones that have been attached to the moon's beauty. Etymology The country's name comes from the name of the nation's very first leader, Doh. At first, the name of the country was Dohpolis, and it remained like that for centuries. However, the name was later changed to Dohvakia for reasons that have not been clarified. It was changed by a descendant of the first leader, who was also known as Doh. History Geography States Dohvakia is split up into 15 states. ! width="5%"|Name ! width="5%"|Abbr. ! width="5%"|Capital City ! width="5%"|Pop. |- |Aquara |AQ |San Ruize | |- |Lurélie |LU |Bianco | |- |Arkallez |AK |Katarina | |- |Zereyú |ZR |Ciudad de Bozkú | |- |Ellezia |EZ |La Rosa | |- |Belysee |BL |Santiago | |- |Merrymont |MT |Demarkira | |- |Lewoohók |LW |Gran Nóxus | |- |Málzahar |MZ |Shurimia | |- |Andalúze |AL |Quenvilia | |- |Piltover |PT |Zaun | |- |Kyiórz |KY |Santa Alicia Villavenkói | |- |Bándle |BD |Palma de Tristanna | |- |Ilyionia |IL |Freljin | |- |Kanáry |KN |Ciudad de Meldy | |} Environment Climate The country has a rather cold climate, with low temperatures due to being located atop of very high mountains, near snow precipitations and thus having abundant snow in most parts of the nation, especially in the eastern mountains. In these eastern mountains it has rarely reached a very low temperature of -65.2°C or −86.2 °F, but a more moderate but still cold temperature elsewhere. Economy Education Education in Dohvakia is completely free and obligatory. While it is optional to start at preschool, it starts being completely compulsory to study elemental school and high school from age 6 to 17. Elementary school lasts 6 years, while high school lasts 5. Universities are optional and free. It is also allowed to study university in other countries. Health Currency Urbanization Culture Languages The majority of the country speaks in Dohish, the main language. Second most spoken language is Spanish and third most spoken is English. Students can decide whether to learn Spanish, English, Japanese, French or Lumoshian in schools. Religion Music, Television and Cinema Pop, rock and orchestral music are currently the mainstream genres in the country. Orchestral music has been rich and important in the history of Dohvakia. Several symphonic orchestra theaters can be visited in different provinces. Pop culture is also mainstream in television and cinema industries. In the November 2015 edition of Osirisvision (taking place in Soupistan), Dohvakia debuted as a participating country. Cuisine Relations with other countries Category:Countries Category:Locations